iNarnia
by SeddieSaxie
Summary: What would happen if Sam had a wild and crazy dream? Then what if Freddie walked in? ... I know lame summary, but still read on account of I couldn't do a good summary because it would of given too much away.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN iCarly OR Narnia, ANY REFRENCES THAT ARE MADE IN THIS STORY I DO NOT OWN again I only have a pet rock and am awaiting approval for a pet gummy bear. : D **

Carly and Freddie were upstairs in the iCarly studio, working on a sketch for the next show. Sam was there… but as usual was no help at all. She was down stairs.

"When was the last time someone checked on Sam?" Freddie asked a little concerned at the weird moans and groans coming from down stairs.

"Um about an hour ago I think," Carly answered looking down at the clock on her phone.

"I'll go check on her," he replied, getting up from his beanbag and going down stairs.

Once he got down to Sam he sound her laying on the couch, murmuring strange things like "Now Mr. Marshmallow don't be scared of Mr. Zebra, he wont eat you, he's a vegetarian."

"Sam?" Freddie asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Oh, hi Freddie. Where's Carly?" she asked as if she were awake.

"Upstairs, would you care to tell me what's going on here?" he asked slightly more concerned.

"I'm just trying to convince Mr. Marshmallow that Mr. Zebra isn't going to eat him, and that he'll be perfectly fine going in to the 'Jungle of Jelly Beans' with him," she explained, quite certain of what she was saying.

"Um… Car-," Sam cut him off.

"No don't call Carly. I like it better this way, just you and me," she said pulling him on to the couch and into a hug.

"Sam? Are you feeling okay?" he asked quite concerned now.

"Yes dork, now come to Narnia with me. It'll be magical," she answered as if she were the spokes person for Narnia.

"How do we get there?" he asked starting to get confused.

"Why, we're already there," she answered with a smirk on her face.

"Oh we are? Then what are we supposed to be doing here?" he asked trying to play along with her little fantasy.

He tried to break free from her death grip, but failed, he was stuck in her arms. Much to his dismay, he liked it.

"Having the time of our lives," she simply put before fell silent.

They lay there on the couch for quite sometime in total silence. In this period of time Carly had come down to see what was taking Freddie so long. She saw that he was lying with Sam on the couch, and thought that he had fallen asleep, so she tiptoed back upstairs as quietly as possible.

"Sam are we done in Narnia yet?" Freddie whispered.

"No we wont be done till we find the Golden Lollypop, and bring it back to the Queen of Narnia," she whispered back sternly.

"Where do we find it?" he asked.

"In the Forest of Fruity Pebbles."

"How do we get to the Forest of Fruity Pebbles?"

"By going across the Frosty Mountains."

"Why don't we do that now?"

"Because of all of the fluffy white snow, it wont be so easy though. Do you think you can make it through all of it?" she asked with true sincerity in her voice.

"Um I think that I'll be fine," he answered with no idea of what she was talking about.

"Okay then we should get there as soon as possible because if the Queen of Narnia doesn't get the Golden Lollypop then everyone in Narnia will die. You see, she has to put the key in the hole of destiny," she said in all seriousness.

"Well then come on lets go save… the creatures," he answered with a slight hesitation.

"Okay," she said as she released him from her death grip. She got up and took his hand, leading him across the hall and into his bedroom.

"Sam what are we doing on my room?" he asked more confused than ever.

"Going to the Frosty Mountains," she replied pushing him down on the bed.

"Is the Monster of the Mountain in?" she asked.

"No," he assumed she was talking about his mother.

"Good," she muttered before jumping on the bed after him.

She attacked his face in a swarm of vigorous kisses. He may have envisioned this moment a million times before, but never like this. After a few minutes he couldn't stand it any longer. He had to break it off and ask a few simple questions.

"What's going on?" he asked after prying her lips from his face.

"Were climbing the summit of Frosty Mountain of course," she said before forcing herself back on him once more.

He pushed her off again and continued his line of questioning.

"Is this the only way to get there?" he asked still as confused as can be.

"Yes, everyone knows that this is the only possible way," she responded.

Once again she attempted to force herself on him. But this time he blocked her.

"Then we aren't going," he said in an attempt to make her stop.

"Well we already made it silly," she answered in a cheery voice.

She climbed off of him and went down to his pants. She went to unbutton them but before she could, he stopped her. He grabbed her hands and pushed them away. She started to pout, but before she could spew more non-sense he began to speak.

"What are you doing now?" he questioned in a slightly angered tone.

"I was getting the Golden Lollypop," she answered innocently.

Then it finally clicked in his mind. It finally registered at what the "Golden Lollypop" was, even what "Narnia" was. He even got what "snow" was; everything had finally clicked.

He had no idea what was going through her mind. Or even why she had picked him to "go to Narnia" with. He had a feeling that if she were in the right state of mind she would never be doing this. Not in a million years. She'd probably kill him if he let her do it when she was in the right state of mind too. He may not want to stop her, but he knew he had too.

He'd gone over this moment a million times in his head, but now that he was faced with it he couldn't do it. Even if she didn't kill him when she was in the right state of mind he just couldn't do it. So many different things could come out of this. Some possibilities he liked, others he didn't. But the risk was too great of messing up their entire friendship. It was just too great.

"No Sam, if that's where the Golden Lollypop is then all of the creatures in Narnia will have to die," he replied.

"How could you say that?" she asked in a disappointed tone.

He could tell that she didn't know what she was doing. She truly thought that there were creatures in a magical place that would die if she didn't take the "Golden Lollypop" to the "Queen of Narnia," so that it could be put in the "Hole of Destiny."

It pained him to see that disappointed look on her face. It ripped his heart out to see it, but it would hurt him even more if he let her to it.

"… You'll understand later," he replied with a hesitation.

"If you say so," she said still disappointed that she didn't get to give the "Golden Lollypop" to the "Queen of Narnia" to put in the "Hole of Destiny."

Just then Freddie got an idea. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of it earlier.

"Hey why don't you take a little nap?" he asked getting ready to unravel his genius plan.

"Okay, I love sleep," she said before crashing her head into the pillow, ending the situation.

She was still talking in her sleep, saying things along the same lines of what she had been saying before.

"I'm sorry Mr. Marshmallow, but I couldn't break the Golden Lollypop free," she explained to the figments of her imagination.

Freddie then ran to the kitchen, where he would finish the rest of his plan.

He got a pack of bacon out, and started to fry it up. Soon enough Sam was up and stealing it.

"Mmm I love bacon," she said as she munched on an extra crispy piece as though it was her lifeline.

"I know," muttered with as he grinned from ear to ear.

"So how was your nap?" he added trying to see if she remembered anything that had just happened.

"It was good I guess… It's just I had the oddest dream though," she said with a slight hesitation.

"Oh yeah? What was it about?"

"Well I was in some weird place called Narnia," she started.

"… Go on," he said hesitantly.

"There were weird creatures like talking marshmallows and zebras, and this one marshmallow was afraid of this one zebra."

"Uh huh, proceed," he hurried her along as though he was going to explode if he didn't know the rest of the story in the next five seconds.

"You were there too. We were trying to get the Golden Lollypop to the Queen of Narnia so that she could put it in the Hole of Destiny. But we only got to the top of Frosty Mountain before you said that we couldn't finish our journey… Then I woke up," she finished with a shrug.

"Oh I see… That is really weird," he said, contemplating whether or not he should tell her what had happened.

Well I guess that's the end. But I'm considering taking the story farther. I'm not going to set an amount of reviews that I have to get to continue but if there is none then I'm not going too. I hate to be picky but a bunch of ones that say "I like it continue," wont get me to continue like I've said in other authors notes they piss me off. So don't expect this story to be continued like others of mine, review and speak your mind! I'll probably also continue if a certain person tells me too… And person you know whom you are. : D


	2. I'm Full From The Smell

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own **_**iCarly**_**, **_**Narnia**_**, **_**Superman**_**, or even the word "Duck" the way that I have used it… But Kels I hope you don't mind me stealing it.**

"How did I get in your apartment anyway?" Sam asked curiously after finishing off the last piece of bacon.

"You don't remember?" Freddie said, trying to delay telling her as long as possible. Although he knew exactly what happened, he still didn't know how she would react. Would she freak out because he hadn't let her "go to Narnia," would she be relived that he stopped it, or would she be discussed with herself and feel that she couldn't show her face around him ever again? He had no idea what would happen when he told her, or even if he was going to tell her. Should he? Doesn't she have a right to know? And that scariest question that was running through his mind, if he didn't tell her, would it happen again? What if it did happen again and he couldn't resist the temptation? He just had too many questions running through his mind.

"Not really," she said, breaking his train of thought, although he was relieved to be broken out of it, only Superman knows what other things he would have thought of.

"Oh well… we were over at Carly's but then her and Spencer had to go to their grandpa's, so we had to leave. But then you got tired and didn't feel like going home, so you took a nap in my bed," he lied. He knew it wasn't a very good lie, there were so many holes in it, What if she asked Carly about it? Then she'd know for sure that he had lied to her, and be suspicious of what had really happened. It was such a big mess… how could one person deal with all of this?

"That makes sense," she began, while walking over and plopping down on his couch. "What time is it anyway?"

He looked at his watch and replied, "3:57."

"A.M.?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I guess time really flew by," he said, moseying over to the living room and joining her on the couch.

"I guess… why were you making bacon at nearly four in the morning?"

"I was hungry?" he said trying to make it a statement, but it happened to come out as a question.

"Then why didn't you eat any of it?" she asked.

"You beat me to it," he answered, continuing to make his web of lies bigger and bigger.

"You could have told me to stop eating it," she answered with a shrug.

"It's okay… the smell filled me up," he said, not even knowing if you could get full off of smell.

"How wonderful for you."

"Yeah I guess."

**(Haha I just realized that I have no idea where I'm taking this story. Hmmm I guess I'll see as I write. I wonder if there's any famous writer that sits down to their computer and just starts typing and has no idea where they're going to take the story, or even what the story is yet….)**

Sam fell back asleep a few minutes later. She slowly sunk down from her sitting position and laid her head across his lap. "This isn't awkward at all," he muttered to himself.

"Freddie? Is that you?" she asked, once again in a deep sleep.

He sighed before he answered in a monotone, "Yes it is I, all might Freddie, king of all that is good."

Sam started to laugh, and then she started to laugh even harder as if what he had just said registered in her mind.

Freddie felt her begin to slip of off his lap, and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh my," Sam said in her most childish voice,

"What?" he asked, having no idea what she was talking about.

"I can fell that the Golden Lollypop is near."

"… You can?" he asked with a slight hesitation.

"Yes. I must take it to the Queen of Narnia-" she begun.

"So that she can put it in the Hole of Destiny," he finished.

"Yes, I don't want all of the little creatures to die, I don't have enough time to give them all proper funerals," she said with deep concern in her voice.

"I think the little creatures will be fine," he muttered, not really intending for her to hear it.

"Why is that?" she asked, "Do you know something about them that I don't?"

"Yeah… they don't need the Queen of Narnia to put the Golden Lollypop into the Hole of Destiny anymore."

"Oh, but they do, they told me themselves," she said, seeming to know way more about this than he did, which of course she did, on account of it was her little fantasy.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," he said while once again grabbing at the button on his pants. Except this time she managed to get it undone, along with his zipper, before he noticed.

"Sam?" he said, kind of curious if how far this would go if he didn't stop it.

She lay on his lap silently for a few minutes until she started to scream. "Freddie," she screamed at him, still lying across his lap.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Why am I lying on you, and why the duck are your pants undone?" he screamed at the top of her lungs, while sitting up.

"You-" he started to answer, but before he could, she stormed out.

**Well I hope you liked it. : D Anyway…well I guess there really isn't an anyway this time… hmmm I guess I'll just end it with one simple, small request, and that would be that you REVIEW. **


	3. I'm Innocent

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**iCarly**_** or anything related to it! Do I even own my self anymore? I have like three pimps now… do they own me? Or do they just pay for my time and services? I'm not quite sure how this whole thing works….**

Freddie ran after her. She ran straight to Carly's. _"Dang her, why Carly's? Why now?"_ he thought as he stormed into the apartment. Carly seemed to be consoling Sam when he entered. She looked up at him in horror. "Out!" she shouted at him a few seconds later. "But just le-" was all he managed to get out before Spencer had pushed him out the door, and locked the door behind him.

"Just let me explain," Freddie yelled through the door.

"Go away Freddie, Sam already told us what happened," Carly said, in a disgusted tone from the other side of the door.

"No she told you what she thought happened, not what actually happened," he replied in hopes that they would just let him explain what was going on.

"What's the difference?" she asked.

"Open the door and I'll tell you," he answered, mentally crossing all of his body parts.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm telling the truth.

Spencer opened the door, ever so slowly. Freddie entered cautiously, aware of the fact that there were any objects in the Shay's apartment that could be thrown at his head.

"Just hear me out," he said with a glance toward Sam. She quickly looked away, baring her face in Carly's sweater.

"Well, explain," Carly said, still seeming to be angry with him, although he hadn't done anything wrong.

Freddie sighed before answering, then went on, "Remember earlier when I came down stairs to check on Sam?"

"Yeah I came down after to see what was taking you so long and I saw you two snuggled up on the couch," Carly said, seeming to remember the events that had happened earlier that night.

"Yes, but that wasn't my idea, it was all Sam," he said taking another glance at her.

"I did no such thing, the last thing I remember is laying down on Carly's couch, then I woke up on Freddie's," Sam said innocently.

"Well when I came down to check on you, you were in some sort of weird dream and pulled me down to lay with you," Freddie explained.

"That doesn't sound like something Sam would do," Carly said.

"I know, it was really weird, but it happened. You know that if I ever tried that on my own, she would beat me over the head with a fish or something," Freddie said with a quiet sigh.

"That's true, but my weapon of choice wouldn't be a fish, it would be a frozen fish," Sam said with a slight smile on her face, as if she liked the idea that he knew her well enough to guess what object she would chose to beat him over the head with.

"Exactly, so I couldn't have forced her to do anything that she didn't want to do," Freddie said, proving his point.

"Then how did I get on your couch, with your pants undone?" Sam asked, seeming to be quite confused.

"That was you, when I came to check on you here you were in some weird sort of dream, then you got this crazy idea that you needed to save all of the creatures in Narnia and the only way to do that was putting the key into the Hole of Destiny," Freddie said seeming a little confused him self.

"No, I had to put the Golden Lollypop in to the Hole of Destiny," Sam corrected him.

"See you do remember," Freddie said.

"Yeah I remember my dream, you were in it, but I didn't realize you were actually in the room," Sam said seeming a little embarrassed that Freddie knew her dream.

"Oh Sam, it's okay, no harm no foul," Freddie said while walking over and giving Sam a hesitant hug, knowing all the while that she could freak out at any moment. He went to pull away, but as he did she begin to hug him back. He continued to hug her, and then Carly and Spencer chimed in…

"Awe don't they make a very cute couple?" Spencer said to Carly.

"Oh yes very," she answered.

Sam gave Carly a look that said _shut up and get out_; she took the hint, and took Spencer and left the room.

"Look Freddie…" Sam started a few minutes after they had left.

"Hmm?" he said still hugging her.

"Can I ask a question?" she said, looking a little beaten down.

"Course," he said curiously.

"Why didn't you let me do it?" she said, looking down at her shoes.

"Do what?"

"You know what."

"Oh that. Well I knew if you were in your right mind you would have never being doing that, so I figured it was the least I could do to not let you do it."

"The least you could do?"

"Yeah the least I could do. I also figured that if you were doing that when you weren't in your mind, it had to do something with what was going on when you are in your right mind, so if I'm right, letting you go through with it would make things harder for you," he said with a shrug as if it was nothing.

Sam just looked at him in shock and ah. "You figured out all that from being present for one of my dreams?" she asked.

"Yeah pretty much," he said with a slight smirk on his face, although he had no idea why he was smirking, this was not a time for smirking, so he went back to a serious face as quickly as possible.

"Oh… did you figure out anything else from that?"

"You're hot for me?" he said with a chuckle to show that he was joking.

"Sour cream."

"What?"

"Uh… ribbon."

"Well you can get more random than that," he said confused as to what she was doing. "Wait… why are you trying to change the subject, you wouldn't do that unless… unless I'm right," he said figuring out something else.

"What's that? Oh yeah, I'll be right there mom," Sam said.

"Your mom's not calling you…"

"I heard that whistle," she said smugly.

"There was a whistle? Uh-oh then my mom's home… I'll be back," Freddie said in a hurrying before rushing out of the apartment.

Sam sat there with a smirk on her face, thinking that she had won, and he wouldn't be back for a while. She started to think about what she should do about this whole situation, obviously he had figured out that she liked him. But before she could figure out what to do he came back in.

"My mom isn't home yet…" he said sounding quite frustrated.

"I never said she was," Sam said with a smirk on her face.

"But you-" he started. "Oh it doesn't matter," he finished.

"Not really, no."

"So now what?" Freddie asked, not quite sure of what to say.

"We eat!" Sam said seeming to be unaffected by the events that had just occurred.

"Not what I meant…"

"I know, but I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"This is true."

"Can we just talk first?" he asked cautiously.

"Talk about what?"

"Us…"

"Since when is there an us?" she asked slightly confused as to what he was talking about, yet her heart pounded inside her chest. She hoped he was going to say the things that she had always hoped he would say one day, but never had. Hoped that by the end of the night she could call him hers and he could call her his, but there was a little voice in the back of her mind telling her that he was to good for her, that he would never want some one like her, and even if he did, he deserved better, he deserved someone that could show their true emotion, someone that didn't hide behind some tough girl act, someone that could truly and openly love him.

"I mean," he stammered. "I uh… mean like…"

"Freddie… is there something that you would like to tell me?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yes actually, there is."

"Well what is it?"

"I wanted to tell you that… if…" he began.

"If…?" she urged him on.

"If you had been in your right mind tonight I totally would have done it," he said as quickly as possible.

She paused for a second then said, "I don't know if I should slap you or hug you."

"I'd prefer the hug, but I deserve the slap," he said, looking into her beautiful, sparkling eyes.

She thought for a moment, and then pulled him into a hug, he hugged her back. To her it felt as though a thousand pounds of meat were being delivered to her front door. Freddie pulled back for a second, but only slightly. She got a confused look on her face, and then realized what he was doing. She gave a slight nod. Then he did it; he leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back, and the feeling could only be explained as right. It just felt right, like something that they should have been doing all along. But of course they should have known that it would feel that way; that was how it had felt the first time out on the first escape. Except this time they had both had much more… experience in this particular area, but still, it felt right.

A few minutes later he pulled back. "Wow…" he began. "I mean, I saw your little nod, but I wasn't expecting that.

Sam only shrugged. "So now what?" she asked.

"We see where it goes?"

"That works," she said looking down at the ground once more.

"Yeah… I kind of want to do it again," he said giving her a loving look.

"So d-," she was cut off. He just couldn't wait for her to finish that pointless sentence. He kissed her again, and this time it was just as magical as the first.

THE

PIRANANA

END

**Yeah I totally went there. Well I hoped you liked it. That's the end of **_**iNarnia**_**. Please review! ~Saxie**


End file.
